Severed Ties
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Relena has wanted Heero for so long that she thinks she can sway him to be with her. But a little investigating on her part causes more heart ache than she has ever known.


Title: Severed Ties

Author: Hells-angel8

Category: RFO

Pairing: R+1, 1x2

Summery: Relena has wanted Heero for so long that she thinks she can sway him to be with her. But a little investigating on her part causes more heart ache than she has ever known.

Warnings: angst/sap Relena POV

A/N: I'm actually making her nice. Scary, isn't it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time has made us grow distant and made us grow bitter in more ways than one. I love you more than anything in the world, but... how could I forgive what you have done?

I wanted you more than anything and still you rejected me.

How could I go wrong?

I always thought you cared about me. You have saved my skin more times than I could remember. I counted them as a blessing since you saved me from being killed, instead of killing me. Maybe I was looking at you too much to notice that you never really looked at me.

You wanted me to stay safe and live my life in peace. The peace I was supposed to create in this world of chaos and pain. Where the mighty have fallen and have been waiting for someone strong to rise up and steer them in the right direction.

So, how did I miss that you never turned my way?

I waited for you after the wars were over. You came to me to protect me and I thought that it was the best thing in space and the world at the time. The aura around you felt strong and powerful, it almost took my breath away. No one else could make me feel this way. No one captivated me like you had.

Somehow we managed to get along fine as long as you were working with me, but when I saw you during your time off, you seemed like a different person. I'm almost ashamed to say I felt guilty that I took pleasure in following you. My body guards didn't approve of it, so they hid in the shadows and waited for me like the silent sentinels they are.

You went to a movie theater and Duo was with you. He made a few jokes and I actually saw you smile. I had never seen that expression on your face before, it startled me.

How could Duo make you smile and I couldn't?

It was late at night and most people had probably gone home to their beds, but Heero and Duo hadn't done such a thing. Glancing at my watch, I noticed it was almost two o'clock in the morning, yet the theater was still open.

How interesting.

I purchased my own ticket by asking the man what the other two who had entered had requested and was shocked to find it was a horror movie. The ticket man seemed bored, but told me where to go and I followed his instructions down the hall to the movie house. Heero and Duo had decided to take a seat near the middle of the theater and I quietly sat in the back row to watch them. Neither of them sensed my presence.

Besides the three of us, there was no one else in the theater and it looked to me as if Heero and Duo had counted on that. The opening credits rolled and I was bored already. I really didn't want to watch the movie. I just wanted to see Heero and how Duo had made Heero smile. Hopefully, by observing him I could pick up a few things that would enlighten me about Heero's emotional state. Maybe even teach me how to get his attention.

I sank back in my chair and watched them as they turned to each other in the dim lighting. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other over the speakers, as much as I wished that I could. Duo seemed to be excited about something since his arms were flailing about him in energetic gestures. Heero shook his head at him and before I could bat an eye, Heero leaned over and kissed Duo.

Wait!

HE KISSED DUO!

NO! That can't be!

I stared at them. Duo's arms stopped flailing and instead wrapped around Heero's neck, bringing his body closer to Heero's. I felt something slide down my cheek and wiped at it. Water? No... These were tears.

I was crying? The theater went quiet all of a sudden and I looked back at the man that I had loved, only to feel my heart hammering in my chest and splitting open. My heart was bleeding. It was bleeding with pain and anger, hurt and betrayal.

My arms pushed me to stand up and I ran out of the theater as fast as my legs could move. Workers blurred passed my eyes as I burst through the doors and onto the steps that led into the theater. I heard a man behind me whisper that I must have not been able to handle the movie I had asked to see. I hadn't even watched a minute of it. Seeing Heero kissing Duo of all people was horror enough.

How could you do this to me Heero? How could you turn to him and kiss him and discover your happiness with him? Has he bribed you? Did he use something to black-mail you with so you would act this way towards him?

No.

He couldn't have.

Duo wasn't like that.

I thought back to the shadowed look on his face as they sat in the theater. That tender expression on his face right before he had kissed Duo made my heart beat slow down. That expression was one of love. I took deep breaths and calmed my breathing just as my body guards drove up in front of me.

"Are you alright Miss Peacecraft?" Phil asked me warily. I stood up and looked at him for a minute before giving him a small smile. Now wasn't the time to have a tantrum.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Will you take me home now?"

"Of course, Miss Peacecraft." He got out and opened the door for me and I slipped inside. I watched as many street signs passed by my window and how the different colors made the signs all the more vibrant. As I stared at the signs, I noticed how many times violet and blue were paired together in the lettering.

Violet and blue.

Duo and Heero.

Night and day.

Darkness and light.

Exact opposites... no, more like direct compliments.

They complimented each other. Heero could be so serious and stone faced, yet Duo was a bright and eternally cheerful being that smiled and joked all the time, except when it truly mattered. Heero needed someone like that to open him up. He needed to feel that carefree spirit and Duo was the best person he had found to help him feel that way.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Come Monday morning, Heero and I would need to talk.

My body guards led me into my house and let me go on up to my room for bed. I got ready and settled myself for a long night. Hopefully my dreams would guide me and tell me what I needed to say to Heero.

xxxx

"You asked to see me Miss Peacecraft?" Heero entered the room slowly and I nodded to him.

"Yes Heero, please sit down."

"I'd rather stand, if I may?"

"Certainly." I paced behind my desk a bit, trying to organize my thoughts in the order I needed. Heero waited patiently until I turned to him and locked my eyes with his. "Are you happy here, Heero?" He looked stunned by my question.

"Pardon?" He frowned and tried to figure out what I was talking about.

"Are you happy here? I know as well as you do how much you make for doing this job, but are you really happy here? Wouldn't you prefer to work full time with Duo and the rest of Preventers?" I prodded further.

"What does Duo have to do with this?" He frowned more and seemed a bit upset that I would ask about him.

"Just answer the question, Heero."

"I like working here and protecting you when you write a request for me," he replied and looked down at my desk. He looked so lost in that instant. Trying to find the right words that I had come up with before he had come in, I took a deep breath and tried to say what had to be said.

"But you would much rather work with Duo every chance you can, isn't that right?" He snapped his head up and stared at me. His mouth opened to deny it, but I held up my hand to silence him. "I know you do, Heero. Why would you deny it?"

"I'm not. I want to work with Duo."

"Then go work with him, from now on if I need your protection, I'll request him as well."

"Why would you do that? He'll be a distraction," Heero argued.

"A distraction to your mission, or you?" Heero was silent. I came over to him and stood in front of him. His eyes stared at my desk once again and I cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Don't hide your feelings from me, Heero. I want to know them. You close me out every time I ask you something personal, but I know you have feelings just like the rest of us. All you have to do is let them show."

"Emotions are a liability."

"Is that so?" He nodded. "Then tell me this, what do you feel for Duo?"

"I... I can't answer that."

"Why not?" I pressed, but he didn't answer. I figured as much. "You love him, don't you Heero?" He didn't move. "I know you do, so you don't have to hide it from me any longer. I love you too, Heero, but I know you can never feel that way towards me. So with that said, I'm letting you go."

"Relena, I-" I covered his mouth softly. I had to do this.

"It's better this way Heero. You need Duo in your life and if I had you work for me, I don't think I could take it. I'll request Wufei instead if I need someone for a close assignment since you'll be too distracted if I hired Duo just to make you happy." I took my hand away and let him speak finally. Whatever he had to say next would stay with me for as long as I lived.

"I'm sorry, Relena. I care for you, but as a friend, nothing more. Duo... he brings out the best in me. Mostly things I had never known that existed until I let him get close to me. I'm sorry that I cannot work for you any longer, but if you wish to be friends, I would like it if you would agree. Would that be acceptable?" I nodded. "Duo is teaching me how to be a friend, maybe he'll be yours too."

"That would fine with me." I held out my hand to him and was surprised when Heero tugged me into a hug. I blinked in surprise then wrapped my arms around him and held on to savor the brief moment that Heero Yuy would hug me. I heard him whisper softly in my ear as his grip loosened on me and I regretfully stepped back.

"Duo also said, it's alright to hug your friends," he whispered softly.

"Then Duo is a good friend as well. Good bye Heero, it was a pleasure while it lasted. I look forward to knowing you as a friend instead of employee very soon." He nodded and went out the door. I watched him walk away and even though I wanted to take back all the words I had said, I couldn't. I lost Heero to Duo, but I had gained something even better than I had never really known.

Friendship.

We were friends and no amount of heartache could leave me cold now that the warmth of knowing I had friends was replaced in that small void. I had severed old ties, but built new and stronger ones to take their place.

I finally had real friends and no other gift was more precious to me than that.

xxxxx

The End.

Please Review!


End file.
